


jumping on the wind's back (but we're not going to neverland and we'll grow up)

by hanadayo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Horikoshi RPF
Genre: Best Friends, High School, Horikoshi - Freeform, Idols, Nostalgia, Post-High School, Reunions, School Reunion, Silly, hints of Yamada Ryosuke 'scandal'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanadayo/pseuds/hanadayo
Summary: He feels like he's sixteen all over again tonight.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Kawashima Umika, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	jumping on the wind's back (but we're not going to neverland and we'll grow up)

**Author's Note:**

> sksksk i miss horikoshi trope! so here's my little attempt to write fic about horikoshi class of 2010 :D  
> i used chinen's perspective on this story, because i always see him as someone who's more an observer, rather than the one who would talk impulsively. and ... i added a little hints of yamada's "not-so-scandal" with mariya????
> 
> (and the title is really not heavily influenced by peter pan. LOL JK (♡´艸`)~)
> 
> anyway, hope you like it! ♡

Chinen has always been Yamada's best friend, even before high school.

Yamada was not really that high-spirited person like Kamiki. Or a _majime_ -type like Yuto. Chinen tried his best to befriend most of the students in the class back then, making sure he was polite whenever he needed to answer questions, encouraging each other to study. But Yamada—well, he's polite. However, he always said everything that he wanted, including the harsh ones, if needed. It would look like Yamada is an impulsive person, but knowing him better now, it's actually coming from a lot of calculations he made in his little head.

Up until this day, Chinen still amazes by the way Yamada thinks.

High school isn't complete without teenagers' problems: silly banter, unspoken rivalry, bonding with classmates, copying each other's homework, etc. But, the glorious of em all: their blossoming _love_ story.

Chinen admitted, he kinda liked Umika back then. Seeing her cute figure and sweet smile: who doesn't like her? Even the shy and awkward Yuto also had a crush on her in his first year.

And for Yamada ... well,

He's shy too, but he always knows what he wants. So, when his little crushes towards this one cute girl in class start to become stronger, he confessed. And she accepted it. They started going out.

It looked so easy until the media discovered it.

The once innocent love story turned into a disaster.

They stopped talking. Even the girl decided to change school, picking an all-girl school to stay away from more drama. Leaving Yamada and his heartbreak all alone.

Chinen wasn't amused at all by the heartbroken Yamada. He's overall an emo. Moping all day, sometimes even cry. He wasn't completely in his best shape until sophomore year coming. Being the professional himself, he bounced back stronger. Seeing this, Chinen remembered being so proud. This one guy right here, is really going to steal more hearts from now.

_"If I'm not getting one, then I'm going to steal more than one."_

Yamada, completely dressed disastrously in his PE uniform after winning a race, broke out into the silliest grin he ever pulled that day. The grin was copied by Chinen and Kamiki, who went to slap his arm on reflex.

——

The sophomore year passed. JUMP just currently reaching their breaking points with more audience and achievements. Friends are greeting them here and there, even in school. Yamada, being the center, thanked all of their classmates for the greetings. Chinen just tailing him around, nodded when something was passed on him. It was nice, being in the spot of attention with people that he loved and looked up to—in this case, Yamada dan Yuto.

Until suddenly, Mirai joked from the back of the class. "We miss you, you skipped too much classes already!"

Hearing this, Yamada started to squint his eyes and walked towards Mirai. And before they knew it, he already jokingly tried to strangle her. Of course, Mirai would struggle to release Yamada's hold from her neck, saying _"Itai! Itai"_ together with Yamada's laugh.

"Says the one who skipped school for one week just because she had a new drama to film!"

The class broke into a fit of laughter.

Chinen never felt so happy.

——

And today, after years of not being in the same class together, they decided to meet again.

Even they're not complete with some of the old classmates being busy with their schedules, they still have a lot of fun. Chinen and Yamada were the last to come because they had studio recording for School Kakumei first. But when they finally came, they were greeted with smiles and warm hugs, and Chinen already missed their school days.

"Honey, you came!" And that high-spirited Kamiki automatically jumps into Yamada, hugs him like tomorrow never exists.

 _"Chotto, chotto!"_ Yamada tries to pull away but miserably failing with how tight Kamiki's hold.

And Chinen laughed at that.

Umika greeted him, and jokingly teased about his heights. They just met recently, coincidentally having to shoot at the same building, but different studio. Her smile never felt so far, still looks as cute as he knows, and magically warms his heart. The crushes he held was so distant and he knows that it's all in the past, but still, he feels like he's sixteen all over again tonight.

Their constant conversation was distracted when Kamiki decided to drag Yamada all the way to the other side of the classroom, to greet Mirai who just engaged lately. The three of them just broke into the loudest laugh and drew most of the people's attention, so they circled around the three of them, wanting to know what they're talking about. And they are just relieving some old stories, knowing how fool they are back then. And when Chinen sees most of their smiles:

_He's happy that he was born to meet them._

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have lots of grammar errors here, i'm so sorry.  
> thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
